


The Wind's Home

by Seicchanart



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, 半妖の夜叉姫 | Hanyou no Yashahime | Yashahime: Princess Half-Demon (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Character Study, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fix-It of Sorts, Gen, Kagura centric, Pregnancy, kagura is the mum au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28863774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seicchanart/pseuds/Seicchanart
Summary: When Kagura opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the brilliant blue sky.Drabble Collection centering around Kagura. There is a plot running through all of them.
Relationships: Kagura & Kagome (Inuyasha), Kagura & Rin (InuYasha), Kagura/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't watched hny (thank god), but one felt compelled to write this either way. If anything is wrong with the timeline, no it isn't <3 and if anything feels ooc, no it doesn't <3
> 
> I was literally just possessed by Kagura stan spirit let me have this.

When Kagura opens her eyes, the first thing she sees is the brilliant blue sky. There are no clouds today, and she is almost blinded by the sunlight. The grass underneath her is soft, and the sun is warm on her skin. Kagura doesn’t know why she is here, and she is sure this is a dream.

The last thing she remembers is dying, the sharp pain of the miasma melting her insides. The warm feeling of her last moments, Sesshomaru standing in front of her.

And now she’s here, and a wide grass field, all alone. Is this a dream? Is this what nirvana looks like? Kagura decides to explore the place she’s in instead of overthinking it. Thinking about it wouldn’t solve anything either way.

She walks a few minutes, or maybe an hour, really. Time is difficult to discern. There’s trees along the way, and Kagura notices that they look the same as they did before she died. Do trees look the same in nirvana?

After a while, she gets to a small pond, and only then does she notice she is thirsty. Do people get thirsty in nirvana?

She bends down to get water to drink, but immediately flinches away when she sees her reflection. Slowly, carefully, she leans down again, and looks into the pond, into her own face. Her fingers trace her ears.

They are round. And Kagura’s eyes are a dark brown instead of red. She swallows heavily and looks up to the sky.

Is this some divine punishment? Do demons, or half demons in her case, get turned into humans in nirvana? Do demons even go to nirvana?

Kagura drinks, and stands up again with mechanical movements. Whatever all this is about, she’ll get to the bottom of it.


	2. Chapter 2

Sesshomaru turns around in front of her, and he looks even more surprised than she feels. 

She had run up to him, the moment she saw him walking along a path, lower than the mountain she had been standing on. Rin and Jaken are with him, and Kagura is now sure she isn’t in Nirvana. No way they all died.

(She feels relieved to be seeing familiar faces. It had taken her months of wandering around, talking to random farmers, who all looked at her like she was crazy when she asked whether they were all dead.)

Sesshomaru knots his brows and the little girl grasping at his kimono gasps.

“Lady Kagura!”, Rin shouts. “It’s you, isn’t it?!”

Before Kagura can answer, Sesshomaru turns around.

“Don’t be stupid, Rin. It’s just a human woman who looks like her. Let’s go.”

Kagura almost laughs at this. Of course he would say that. She wants to talk to him, to tell him everything, but the only thing she can manage is a weak whisper of his name.

It’s enough though, apparently, because Sesshomaru whips back around. His eyes are wide again, and a smile spreads on Kagura’s face, finally. Tears spill over her lashes and roll down her cheeks, and she isn’t sure if they are tears of relief or happiness.

She can see that Jaken opens his mouth to talk, but before he can say a word, Kagura’s face is pressed into the plush hanging on Sesshomaru’s shoulder.

When she realizes he’s hugging her, Kagura’s sobs only become louder.


	3. Chapter 3

Kagura is alone with him, now, and she softly pets his hair. It’s long and silky, and she has always loved it.

Sesshomaru turns next to her and cups her face with his hands. His face doesn’t show emotion, but Kagura has learned to read him, now, and she knows he’s happy, too.

It’s been only a few weeks since their reunion, and Kagura thinks back to it, and to the next day, the day she told him she loved him.

(He said it back, and Kagura had never felt more thankful to be alive. To be alive again.)

They still hadn’t solved the mystery of Kagura reappearing in the world even though she should be dead, but honestly, that isn’t very high on their priority lists. Kagura is content just travelling with her lover, Rin and Jaken, exploring the beautiful world that Inuyasha and his friends had saved.

Sesshomaru places a soft kiss on her lips, and Kagura smiles. He isn’t much of an overly romantic type, and everyone except her (and Rin and Jaken, of course), would describe him as cold and emotionless, but she knows that isn’t true. He is just quiet about his feelings, prefers to show them through his actions, and Kagura is more than fine with that.

She rolls over onto her back and stares at the ceiling of the little house they are staying in.

“Sesshomaru?”

Sesshomaru starts running his hand through her hair and hums, a sign that he is listening.

“Can we visit Inuyasha and his friends? I would like to meet them again, and thank them for their help.”

When she rolls back on her side to face him, she can physically _see_ the aversion on his face and she laughs. Kagura reaches out to pinch his cheeks, pulling on them slightly to form a smile.

“For me?”

Sesshomaru rolls his eyes and swats her hands away. He’s getting a bit pissy, but Kagura knows she will get what she wants from him. She always does.


	4. Chapter 4

Inuyasha and Kagome look as surprised as Sesshomaru did when Kagura explains the situation to them, but unlike him, they smile once they understand it.

Kagome especially is delighted, hugging Kagura close and grabbing her hands to squeeze them.

“I am so happy you’re okay!”

Kagura smiles back at the girl in front of her, and looks to the side to see Inuyasha and Sesshomaru glaring at each other. Kagome notices, too, and they both giggle about it.

Kagome and Kagura sit on top of a rock for a while, sometimes talking, but mostly staring off into the distance.

Kagura can’t really explain it, but she feels safe around Kagome in a way she isn’t used to. The girl is warm and gentle, yet so brave and loud when she has to be. Kagura admires her for that.

After a while, Kagura speaks, still staring into the sky. It’s as blue and cloudless as on the day she had woken up as a human.

“I’m sorry.”

Kagome tilts her head in confusion.

“For what?”

Kagura laughs at this. It’s so typical - of course Kagome would ask this.

“For everything. I did a lot of bad things to you guys back when I was still a demon.”

Kagome nods now, and looks into the sky, too. It feels as if they are connected, and they don’t need any more words. It’s not necessary for Kagome to accept Kagura’s apology, neither is it necessary for the girl to answer her at all. They both know this, so they stay like this for the afternoon. It’s quiet, and the wind blows through both of their hair. Kagura likes it, it’s so peaceful.

Inuyasha shouting something breaks the piece apart, and when they both hurry back to where Inuyasha and co are staying, Kagura laughs when she sees Sesshomaru and his brother have gotten into a fight.

Kagura visits them more often now, sometimes together with Sesshomaru, sometimes with Rin, and sometimes all by herself. It feels weird to have a peaceful life with no responsibilities now, but she thinks she can get used to it.

Miroku and Sango move away after a while, going back to build the Hunter Village back up. They marry, and Kagura is happy for them. Sango discovers that she is pregnant very quickly, and when she gives birth to twin girls, Kagura thinks about having kids herself for the first time in her life.


	5. Chapter 5

That ends up having to wait for a few years though. Not due to any specific reason, though, Kagura just feels like she wants to enjoy her life for a little longer.

When she brings the idea up to Sesshomaru, he reacts like he does most of the time; calm and seemingly cold, though Kagura can see that he likes the idea in his eyes. She never thought he would be one to settle down, but apparently, she is wrong about that. Kagura is content being wrong about a lot of things in her life.

Kagura ends up getting pregnant soon enough. She’s happy about it, of course, and she enjoys the love and attention she gets from Sesshomaru and Rin (and Jaken, though begrudgingly. The small demon never liked her very much, Kagura knows this, but he seems to be ecstatic over the thought of Sesshomaru having kids).

It’s a pain, though. Kagura never imagined it would be _that_ much of a bother to be pregnant. Her now human body doesn’t help, and Kagura sometimes jokingly tells Sesshomaru she wishes they would have never met.

(She’s kidding, of course, and she is always quick to apologize with kisses.)

It’s even harder when she and Sesshomaru fight, and due to her own hot temper (and the hormones from her pregnancy), that ends up happening more often than not. Kagura is quick to anger and impatient, and she knows this. But old habits die hard, and so she is sitting alone in the dark of the night, on the grass a bit further from the house they’re staying in.

She’s sure Sesshomaru isn’t even mad at her, he rarely tends to be seriously mad, but she can’t stand seeing him right now. She has always been stubborn, and she doesn’t think she’ll ever be able to change that.

When footsteps approach, she almost whips around and yells at whoever is approaching, but the softness of the steps stop her. This is neither Sesshomaru nor Jaken, and when Rin steps closer to her and hesitantly smiles, Kagura’s anger disappears.

“Rin.”

Rin has grown up quite a bit. Kagura still remembers how she looked like when they first met, the little, 8 year old girl clinging to Sesshomaru’s kimono. She tends to do that still, but she is much taller now.

Rin is 13 years old, and Kagura has come to love the little girl like her own child. Rin sits down next to her, still a bit hesitant in her movements, and Kagura wonders if the girl is afraid of her.

“Are you okay, Lady Kagura?”

Kagura turns to her and smiles, gently ruffling through her hair.

“I’m okay, yes. And I told you to drop the lady.”

Rin smiles sheepishly, and Kagura feels her heart soften.

“Yes, you did. But I’m so used to it. I still call him Lord Sesshomaru, too, after all.”

Kagura’s eyes return to the pitch black sky and the stars splattered on it. Sesshomaru himself had never told Rin to stop it with the honorifics, but Kagura knows he would prefer a simple “Sesshomaru”, too. It’s just hard for him to say these things, she guesses. She nods, finally, after she realizes the girl is probably waiting for an answer.

“Rin? Are you afraid of me?”

Rin knots her brows together, and Kagura feels relief washing over her. The answer is clear with just one look into the girls face, but she says it out loud either way.

“No. I know you are strong and all that, but I also know you would never do anything to me. It’s just a bit awkward, because of the fight and all. Also I’m worried about the baby.”

Kagura laughs at that.

“You don’t need to worry about the baby at all. They’re gonna be fine.”

 _Especially with you as the big sister._ Kagura swallows these words. She often wonders how Rin thinks about her, and about Sesshomaru. She of course knows the girl likes both of them, but how would she describe their relationship? None of them have ever spelled it out.

They sit in silence for a while, until Kagura feels like she can say what she thinks. She turns to Rin, and the girl looks up to her, as well. The night is cool and beautiful, and the wind softly caresses their faces, like gentle fingers full of love.

“Would you like to be our daughter? Mine, and Sesshomaru’s?”

It’s not at all what Kagura expected when Rin bursts into tears. Her heart sinks into her stomach, and she feels ashamed at making such a grave mistake.

“Oh, to the gods, I’m so sorry, Rin! I never wanted to hurt you with that question, everything can of course stay as it is if you prefer that-”

Rin cuts her off with a hug, sobbing into Kagura’s chest, and she is left utterly confused. Human emotions are so difficult, she’s finding it hard to even understand romantic ones.

“Th- That’s not it!”, Rin hiccups through her sobs. “I’m just - just so happy-”

Finally, Kagura understands, and she smiles. She hugs Rin back, and starts petting the girls hair.

They stay like this, together, until Rin calms down. They keep hugging though, sitting in the night in silence. Kagura feels content.

She thinks back to the last few years, and how she has spent so many quiet moments with her loved ones, something she has never done before. She has sat quietly, next to Sesshomaru on a riverbank, watching Jaken and Rin play in the water. She had sat quietly next to Kagome, happy to spend time with the girl, with her friend. She had sat quiet next to Rin many times, next to Jaken, next to Sango and Miroku and Inuyasha.

Kagura has a family now, and she is happy.


	6. Chapter 6

Sometimes Kagura wakes up crying, and it takes her a while to figure out why. She dreams of her time with Naraku, and the rest of her siblings, and she trembles and sobs.

Sesshomaru is worried, she can feel that, but she doesn’t know what to do about it.

For a while she had thought she could be free, but apparently the past always catches up. Kagura tries not to think about Naraku and the others, but especially the image of Kanna keeps her up at night.

She wouldn’t call the relationship she and Kanna had shared particularly friendly, but she has always been the closest thing to a friend, a sister, Kagura has ever had for a very long time.

She wakes up sobbing one night again, and Sesshomaru holds her close. She feels bad about having woken him, but the caress of his hand over her back is soothing, and she loves him.

“Are you okay?”

Kagura has calmed down by now, and she nods. She pushes her arms around his stomach, and hugs him as close as her own swelling belly lets her.

“Did you have a bad dream?”

Sesshomaru’s voice is void of any emotion, but his touch is gentle, and Kagura knows he’s worried. She feels like she doesn’t deserve any of it, and almost starts crying again.

“Yeah. I guess. I dreamed about Kanna. And Naraku.”

Sesshomaru sighs, and silence falls between them for a moment. It’s not uncomfortable per say, but it’s also not nearly as comforting as silence between them normally is for her. Kagura bites down on her lip and decides to break the silence.

“Sometimes I think how unfair it is that I got resurrected and she didn’t.”

Sesshomaru doesn’t say anything, but she knows he is listening, knows he understands. She keeps talking, relieved to finally get all this off her chest.

“It’s just.. I am _so_ happy, don’t get me wrong, but sometimes I wonder, do I deserve this? I guess - I guess I just miss her. And feel guilty.”

Sesshomaru moves, then, slow and gentle. She slides away a bit, to make space between them, and then takes her hand in his. He slowly brings it up to his lips and presses soft kisses on it. When he looks up at her, his golden gaze is strong and kind.

“You deserve this.”, he whispers, but his words weigh heavy on her. “You deserve all of this any more.”

It’s rare that Sesshomaru proclaims his affections with words, and Kagura appreciates it. She smiles, carefully, feeling better already.

The thought of Kanna will probably always be a heavy one, but Kagura has a family now, a life of her own. Something she has always dreamt of. She wishes Kanna could be here, join their little family, that she and Kanna could become friends, and maybe sisters, for real, but no one gets everything they want, and Kagura just has to live with that.

It’s hard to look into the future, to stand tall against everything life has to offer, but Kagura has people who have her back, and she has theirs. Not everything in her life will be pleasant, but it will be _hers_.


	7. Chapter 7

When Kagura goes into labor, everyone is surprised that she births not one, but two babies. Two beautiful little girls, and Kagura’s and Sesshomaru’s second and third children. 

She has to stay in bed for a while after that. She’s safe, but the birth was hard, and having two children is always more dangerous than one.

(Kagura somewhat pities Sango. The woman not only had twins, but another kid after that. Kagura thinks she doesn’t want any more kids after this.)

Sesshomaru is by her side always, of course, and Rin is around most of the time too, asking if she can hold the babies. Jaken runs around whenever he’s in the room, he seems excited and panicked at the same time, but Sesshomaru kicks him out soon enough.

Kagura is surprised when Kagome and Inuyasha come to visit her. Kagome is pregnant now, too, and when Kagura tells her she shouldn’t travel and take better care of herself, Kagome laughs.

“You sound like Inuyasha.”

They talk for a while, and Kagura is happy that she came, after all. She holds her daughters in her arms, Sesshomaru by her side, and her friend sitting with her.

Kagura has a family, and friends, and she’s going to continue to have a happy and long life. She thinks back to the day she had woken up as a human, under a bright blue sky. She still doesn’t know how and why she came back, but she’ll always be grateful for that second chance.

Kagome and Inuyasha leave after a while, to tend to their own business, and Rin comes into the room.

They talk and relax, and Rin and Kagura take turns playing with the babies. Some time after that, Jaken comes into the room too, and earns a glare from Sesshomaru for that. He seems to have calmed down though and sits down too, observing the spectacle from a distance. 

They’re a small, but happy family. They will continue to stay together until the end of time, and Kagura thinks about Kanna for a short, melancholic moment. This won’t be the last time she’ll think about Kanna, or Naraku, for that matter, but the past is the past, and the future will be the future.

Whatever’s coming for them, Kagura is sure they will be able to take it. Kagura is sure they will be happy.


End file.
